


Baby Stark

by knightsisicadanva



Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Just pure mindless crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsisicadanva/pseuds/knightsisicadanva
Summary: Peter making the connection between the baby shark song and Morgan, that's it.
Series: Irondad and Spiderson fluff and crack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Baby Stark

**Author's Note:**

> After Endgame but instead of Tony snapping Peter took the stones and did it, butut he is fine simply because I want him to be. Side note he is currently very high on pain killers. (This is another piece of writing that I wrote a long time ago)

As Peter starts to regain conciseness bits and pieces of memories of the battle that that had happened not too long ago slowly come back to him. Vaguely remembering the events that led up to his current predicament. He feels himself lying on a really soft bed with an astoundingly comfy pillow. Slowly opening his eyes Peter takes in the room around him, as he does, he sees no other than Tony Stark scrolling through his phone, sitting on a small plastic hospital chair near the end of his bed. As Peter shuffles around and paws at his eyes he alerts Tony to his current state. He looks up from his phone and stares fondly at Peter as he tries to sit up.

"I see your finally awake sleepy head," Tony says softly as he runs a hand gently through Peter’s hair.

"Mhm, Mr. Stark why do I feel like I’m floating, am I like high or something.’ Peter replies slurring his words.

"You are definitely high," Tony confirms, “but before you go back to sleep there is someone I’d really like you to meet." Tony pauses for a second before getting up and leaving the room briefly before returning with a young brunette girl looking around 4 at his side, he picks her up and plops her on Peter’s hospital bed " This is Morgan, Morgan Stark, she’s my daughter she is my daughter...." Tony starts at a loss of words for this situation but trying to continue anyway.

Peter’s brain hopped up on pain killers makes some very absurd but legit connections as he processes the tiny child in front of him.

"Coool, cooooool, cool, coooooooooooool,’’ Peter reaches out for Morgan and pinching her cheeks.

“WAIT that means that she’s a baby Stark, a literally baby Stark, oh my god this is golden BABY STARK DOOOODODODODODOOD BABY STARK DODODODODODO" 

Peter singsongs loudly giggling wildly, Tony lets out a low chuckle at his antics and Morgan continues to sit there mostly unaware of the situation looking slightly offended that she had her cheeks pinched. "I'm so funny," Peter says deliriously when he finally stops laughing enough to make out a sentence, then promptly passes out.


End file.
